11th Night
Memories of Snow, Blood and Tenderness is the eleventh chapter of the Vampire Knight manga. Summary A retelling of Yuki's first memory. She remembers the Ex-human vampire asking to drink her blood and Kaname Kuran killing him, then asking if Yuki is all right. Yuki simply stares at Kaname and wipes off the blood from her cheek, looking down at the red substance. She starts sniffing it but Kaname tells her not to and asks why she's all alone. He tells Yuki to stay by him and he holds her hand. Afterwards, he gives her a warm hug and tells her not to be afraid anymore. Yuki visits the shooting range in the Academy and covers her ears from the loud gunshots. Zero shoots the targets with his Bloody Rose. He knows that Yuki is there and asks why she came, as she rarely does. Annoyed, Yuki asks why she can't come. But then she adds that it's normal for her to worry about him and that it's impossible for her not to look after him. Zero replies for her to do her job as a Guardian and Yuki is astonished by how quickly he reverted to his normal self. Zero shoots more targets and Yuki notices how much better he's gotten. Zero turns to her and asks that she removes her neck bandage as it's noticeable, but Yuki says that everyone would want her to. She doesn't want to remove it until the marks are gone. Zero remarks by saying it wouldn't be an issue if someone else had bitten her and that she'd probably want Kaname to drink her blood anyway. He adds that he knows how she feels about him and also about her blood's taste. Yuki calls Zero a pervert and goes away, saying she doesn't like to be spied on. She runs away and tells herself how she doesn't like people commenting on her relationship with Kaname. She then says how she knows her feelings for him better than anyone else. Yuki recalls being brought to Kaien Cross. Kaien says that he'll take care of Yuki to Kaname because he's the son of the person he is indebted to. Yuki is given a bowl of pudding but doesn't seem to understand the concept of eating. Kaien and Kaname notice this, with the latter deciding to try and feed Yuki himself. As he does so, she touches his face and sees his fangs. Yuki screams, remembering the Level E vampire. Kaname realizes that it's best for him to leave. Kaien asks whether he should go back to "that" place, knowing it's going to haunt him about his parents' death. Kaname decides to go anyway and says his goodbyes. When he leaves, Kaien talks to Yuki about how a man told him that all girls are born "princesses". Since Yuki is now his "gentle princess", she is to be named Yuki as it invokes the meaning. A week later, still refusing to talk, Yuki tries putting on some clothes for herself. However, she cannot figure out how. Kaname suddenly enters the house and Kaien calmly greets him. Kaname is confused and asks about an emergency telegram he'd received, which involved the safety of Yuki's life. He then comments how he panicked he was and starts scratching the walls, realizing that it was all a joke. Kaien then tells Kaname to see Yuki, as she's learning how to put on clothes. Upon seeing him, Yuki hides under the clothes. This causes Kaname to laugh hysterically, confusing Kaien. Kaname eventually regains his composure and leaves, telling Yuki goodbye. Yuki then gets up and grabs his coat, saying his name twice. The next year, Yuki is dressed up and waits outside in the cold despite Kaien's warnings. She sees Kaname and hugs him, calling him "Kaname-sama". She says that it's her birthday because it's now a year since Kaname first saved her. Kaname turns to Kaien and says that he only came because he heard Yuki was kidnapped, and then asks why Kaien couldn't just tell him to come normally. Yuki starts congratulating Kaname but he says that she should be congratulated, then he thanks her. Yuki is then shown as a preteen girl, with short hair. She asks Kaien if Kaname is a vampire and he says yes, but tells Yuki to keep it a secret as vampires still aren't trusted enough by the government. Yuki remembers when she first touched his fangs and how it wasn't a secret then. She asks if he's better than the bad vampires. Kaien asks if Kaname has ever made Yuki dislike him in any way and adds that vampires can live normally with humans. Yuki smiles and says yes. Eleven years-old and still with long hair, Yuki runs through town looking for Kaname as he should be passing by. She thinks about how fun her meetings are with him. As she's walking, she notices how uneasy she feels and tries to reassure herself. She notices that it's getting late and sees a vampire walking through the streets. Yuki becomes very uncomfortable but then sees Kaname behind her. She hugs him and he asks if she's afraid of walking by herself. Yuki replies that she isn't when she's with Kaname. He says he feels the same way. Later that same year, while waiting home late, Kaien returns with a young Zero Kiryu. Kaien explains that Zero's family was killed by a bad vampire. Characters Characters in order of appearance: #Yuki Cross #Kaname Kuran #Zero Kiryu #Kaien Cross #Takuma Ichijo #Ruka Souen #Hanabusa Aido #Akatsuki Kain #Seiren Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Volume 3